The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Christa’. Heuchera ‘Christa’ resulted from a cross between Heuchera ‘Gloire D'Orléans’ (not patented) and Heuchera villosa ‘Caramel’. The new plant was hybridized and selected from among other seedlings growing at a nursery in Hantay, France in the summer of 2005. Heuchera ‘Christa’ has been asexually propagated by division and by careful tissue culture propagation at the same nursery in Hantay, France and Rijswik, Netherlands, respectively, and the resultant propagules have been remained stable and exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant